Insanely happy X Sami Zayn X Brie Bella X
by ClubLeePunkBosses
Summary: Sami, is a troubled teen but he doesn't show it. He likes to be silent and hasn't told anyone his problems since, his former best friend Kevin Owens turned on him joining the football team. Meanwhile the most popular girl in school, was Brie Bella. She was dating Daniel Bryan, the hippie group they'd be called. Although unbeknownst to Brie, Daniel was cheating on her.
1. Playlist

**A/N; This is my first time using a playlist, so excuse if I don't know how to use it.**

 **Florida Georgia Line- "H.o.l.y"**  
 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

I'm high on loving you, high on loving you...

 _Smiling_ _for_ _once_ _._ _Just_ _because_ _of_ _her_ _,_ _she's_ _really_ _changed_ _me_ _._

 **Breaking Benjamin-"Ashes of Eden"**

Are you with me after all  
Why can't I hear you  
Are you with me through it all  
Then why can't I feel you

 _Sitting_ _in_ _the_ _confines_ _of_ _my_ _bedroom_ _,_ _I_ _awaited_ _his_ _replies_ _._ _Hour's_ _passed_ _,_ _promises_ _were_ _here_ _but_ _where'd_ _they_ _go_ _?_

 **Twenty Øne Piløts-"Heathens"**

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

 _"_ _Step_ _away_ _from_ _them_ _..._ _they're_ _my_ _friend's_ _._ _They've_ _been_ _through_ _unremarkable_ _things_ _."_

 **Vance Joy-"Georgia"**

She is something to behold  
Elegant and bold  
She is electricity  
Running to my soul, oh...

 _As_ _she_ _cuddled_ _into_ _my_ _arms_ _,_ _she_ _put_ _her_ _ear_ _up_ _to_ _my_ _heart_ _._ _As_ _she_ _slightly_ _gave_ _a_ _cute_ _giggle_ _"_ _Your_ _heart_ _is_ _beating_ _so_ _fast_ _.", "_ _That's_ _because_ _you_ _are_ _my_ _heartbeat_ _."_

 **Daughtry-"Waiting for superman"**

A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis  
She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

" _He_ _should_ _be_ _here_ _",_ _she_ _said_ _then_ _leaving_ _a_ _sigh_ _. "_ _When_ _is_ _he_ _,_ _going_ _to_ _arrive_ _or_ _is_ _he_ _going_ _to c_ _ome_ _at_ _all?"_ _Turning_ _around_ _,_ _she_ _replied_ _"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _he's_ _still_ _coming_ _,_ _just_ _a_ _little_ _bit_ _late_ _."_

 _ **So this is the playlist for my new story, I plan on working on it as soon as you all see the song choices. The prologue update will be worked on and should be published before this weekends end, along with the first chapter.**_


	2. Prologue

**Thump, Thump**

Heartbeat quickening, sweat glistening from his forehead, Sami Zayn ran his fingers through his thickening orange hair.

Than sitting down, pushing oxygen into his lungs. Vibrant and upbeat music signaled on, as Sami had pulled out his less then spectacular cell phone.

Reading the contact ID, Sami's emotions filled into a deep darkness.

His mother was calling, gushing in air, Sami had answered "Sami! Where are you? You were supposed to be home by eight PM, it's eight ten currently-", "Mother, I kno-". " Silence! You don't interrupt your mother, when she's speaking. Get your butt here right now, your father wants to speak to you immediately. "

As the beep on the phone sounded, Sami sighed standing up. Proceeding towards his home, Sami arrived ten minutes earlier from when the conversation with his mother happened.

Clicking from the front door, seemed to have gotten attention as Sami's father and mother stood in front of him. Emotionless, Sami listened as his parent's scolded him and yelled.

Tuning them out, Sami had rolled his eyes in a typical teenager fashion. Within five minutes, the lecture had ended. Commanding that Sami "think" about his actions, his parent's then headed for the living room.

Stepping within his room, Sami threw his non expensive phone onto his bed and locked himself into his room. Glancing around, he searched for his head phones, Sami picked them up from off the floor.

Going to sit upon his bed, about to proceed in plugging his head phones, simultaneous knocks came onto his door. Groaning in annoyance, Sami walked to the door opening it and there had stood his mother.

She had her hand out towards him, Chuckling Sami was about to slam his hand down onto her hand, to cause a high five. But she took her hand away, seemingly about to slap Sami. Although, she resisted.

"Hand me your phone right now. Don't even argue, I don't want your stupid reasons." Clenching his teeth, Sami went to his bed and unplugged his head phones, before his mother spoke again " Keep the head phones back in, I need those too."

"What the actual-". " Sami!" Punching his bed quickly in silence, he brought his phone and head phones over to his mother. He faked a smile, as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Stepping down the stairs and out of sight, Sami slammed the door on anger. "This pisses me off!" Sami yelled in anger, his father then had yelled back from the downstairs area "Shut up! We don't want to hear your voice!"

Gripping his hair filled with anger, Sami walked to the window and stood in front of it sighing and leaned his forehead against it.

Staring across the street, Sami saw a car pull up across the street. Out from the car, was Sami's ex best friend, Kevin Owens. Sami began to clench his teeth more, remembering the day that had broken his friendship with Kevin;

 **Flashback**

 _"Kevin do you want to come over? My mom is having Ice cream." sitting down on the nearest bench, Kevin had patted the seat next to him._

 _Sami proceeded and sat down with Kevin, "Look Sami, we are in sixth grade now. Middle school, in a couple of year's we will be in high school. So I need to get my life straightened, being just your one and only friend won't help. Plus, you being my one and only friend won't help either, no offense. So I signed up for football and my first practice is today."_

 _"That's great!" Sami exclaimed with a smile, then Kevin's words had singed into Sami "Oh." Was all Sami could say, as Kevin patted his shoulder slowly and stood up walking away."_

 **End** **of** **flashback**

Sami had urged himself to crack open his window, scream and take his anger out at Kevin but resisted, knowing consequences would come.

Boggling was happening, within Sami's mind. Not to mention that it's almost the end of the weekend, in a few hours it'd be just another day to get ready for school once again.

Opening the closet doors, Sami proceeded to walk to his door and opened it, heading out into the hallway's.

Walking towards the bathroom, Sami opened the door stepping in and got prepared for a nights rest.

Finishing his prep, Sami went out of the bathroom not even taking a glance downstairs or placing his ears in that direction, for the call of dinner.

Frankly Sami's appetite had decreased dramatically with his household. Locking his door and setting the alarm, Sami laid upon the bed and closed his eyes. As he hoped, the next day would even have a slight chance to be better then this day.

• **So this** **is** **the** **end** **of** **the** **prologue, the** **first** **chapter** **will** **be** **when** **Sami's** **back** **in** **school. What** **do** **you** **think** **of** **this** **book** **so** **far?**

 **What** **do** **you** **think** **of** **the** **character's** **mentioned** **so** **far? Sami, His** **parent's, and** **Kevin?**

 **I** **hope** **you** **all** **enjoyed** **this** **prologue** **and** **look** **forward** **to** **more.**


	3. Chapter One-Return

Buzzing lightly, was the alarm of Sami. Switching off the alarm, Sami breathed the fumes of his room in.

"Lets hope that today, isn't yesterday." Sami said upon himself, pushing his feet onto the floor.

Sami set up for his return to school, from a long antagonizing weekend. By the time, the set up had somewhat been close to finishing, it was six forty five.

Within the next twenty minutes, the school bus would arrive, anguish and disgust soon bawl within Sami.

The reason being, that the teen's on his bus, in Sami's mind were infuriating. Observing his own thoughts, while eating his daily breakfast, Sami had soon decided to watch television.

Switching to the news channel, he awaited the ticks of time until the fateful bus would arrive.

Soon it was seven o'clock and the honking of a horn was heard. Groaning, Sami placed his now empty bowl into the sink.

Then stepping into the hallway, as he scooped up his bag from the floor.

Heading out the front door, starring for a hesitant second, he walked to the bus and got in trudging to an empty seat. Sitting alone being empty inside.

Deep in the beats of "Sound of silence" by disturbed, Sami didn't notice the shifting movement in his seat. Turning his head, Sami saw a brown haired petite teen looking down.

Searching slightly at her clothing, he noticed the cheerleader skirt, whispering "Brie." The teen turned her head towards Sami, as he said that name. Although Sami reversed his eyes and head back to it's original position.

So many peculiar thoughts ran through Sami's mind " Why is she near me?" It didn't bother Sami, that she was considered quote on quote Popular. It's just due to the fact, that she seems yo have always kept a blind eye towards him. Why all of a sudden change?

As the bus arrived, at the high school, Brie was about to step out from the seat into the aisle, but a foot stepped within her path.

Looking up, Brie had locked eyes with the captain of the football team, Kevin Owens and her Twin Sister, Nikki Bella. Kevin's arm coiled around the waist of Nikki, as he spoke.

"Little, little Brie. What are you doing sitting next to that stupid idiot?" He said rudely, pointing at Sami. With his headphones plopped out, Sami stood up and stared down his former best friend.

"Hey! Move off the bus, I need to go get breakfast!" Dean Ambrose had yelled from the back of the bus. Chuckling, Kevin responded towards Dean "All you need to get are some-"

Kevin than, had gotten interrupted by Xavier Woods, as he said "Booty-o's!" Kevin was about to speak once again, but the bus driver demanded dismissal.

Groaning, Kevin stepped off the bus, as soon emptiness filled the seats.

As the bus had driven off, Sami had noticed Brie stepping very closely to him. He stopped in his tracks and spoke up immediately " What is up with you?"

His tone was harsh, yet he didn't seem to notice nor care. Brie had kept silent and looked down, while Sami shook his head in disappointment.

About to open the front doors of the school, Sami had once again been stopped, but due to Brie's words, as she said " The real question is, what is up with you? Sami, every time you and Kevin ever seem to lock eyes. You let this different personality out."

Breathing in slow puffs of oxygen, Sami spoke back "Did you just notice this?" Taken back, Brie never expected what she was about to see.

The eyes of Sami changed bloodstream red, traumatization ran through the veins of Brie. Suddenly and quickly, Sami snapped the the frontal doors open, Brie stood in shock for mere minutes. Than loud bells had tuned, Brie went inside.

 **Fourth** **Period**

Sami had relaxed, since the morning moments. It was chemistry class for him, as it was for Brie too ironically. They sat across from one another.

Throughout the instructional period, Brie kept glancing at Sami. Sami had noticed and started to feel his nerves getting ticked, he then started to tap his foot every instant he felt anger.

 _*tap, tap, tap, tap, tap*_

Then out of nowhere, his tapping stopped, standing up Sami snapped "Okay, I've had enough!" The teacher, Mr Jerry had asked to Sami to sit down and peacefully calm, but Sami rejected Mr Jerry's words.

Heading to the front of the classroom, he had said " I actually have something important to say, that you can take out of this class. I usually keep to myself, for good reason. Now I'm officially done. "

Sami looked directly at Brie, as he spoke the next words " You don't know me, it's for your own good...it stays that way and that you stay away from me."

As Sami pumped freshening air back into his lungs, Mr Jerry led him out of the room.

Buzzing rushed through the room, as Brie laid her head onto the desk. Soon someone sat themselves close to the of Brie.

Looking up, it was Daniel Bryan, Brie's ex. Scuffing Brie asked "What do you want Bryan?" Daniel placed a hand onto Bries face, as she slapped his hand away.

Bryan slightly chuckled with Brie's reaction, saying "Relax sweet cheeks, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to chill after school together?" Disgusted Brie pushed him off the desk and away from her.

As Bryan walked away with a smirk onto his face, Brie's focus then changed as she though about what Sami is possible doing. The thought soon ended as Mr Jerry came in alone, resuming class.

Sami was well on his way, to the principals office where he had been forced to be sent to. He knew his parents were most likely contacted, but he didn't care. As he stepped into the office and into Mr McMahon, the principals office. He didn't expect... To see **him.**

 **Well** **this** **is** **the** **surprise update** **I** **was** **talking** **about, in case** **you** **all** **were** **wondering. First** **day** **back** **from** **a** **weekend** **and** **Sami** **is** **already** **in** **trouble.**

 **What** **did** **you** **all** **think** **of** **this** **chapter? Sami** **and** **Brie's** **interaction's, Sami** **lashing** **out** **in** **class, who** **is** **"Him"?**

 **You** **will** **find** **out** **in** **the** **next** **chapter, thank** **you** **all** **for** **reading** **and** **I** **hope** **a great** **day** **lays** **ahead** **of** **you.**


	4. Chapter Two- Brother

Shocked and confused, Sami felt his head spinning. Although, in the eyes of the two grown men, Sami just stood; Frozen." Sami, we heard you had an outburst in class. I, as a principal know that you are not close with your family... not all of your family at least, except for Glenn." Gulping, Sami examined Glenn's body shape, as if he thought this could all be a mirage.

Feeling the touch of Glenn upon him, Sami shivered. " Let us head home...Brother." Glenn walked out of the room, Sami reluctantly followed behind and kept glancing around. "This is not an illusion, my dear brother. What you are about to go through and can see, are very much non fiction."

Goosebumps ran down the spinal cord of Sami, as he rubbed his back in nervousness. Stepping out from the frontal doors, ebullient sunlight scurried into the eyes of Sami, as he had then shielded his eyes briefly.

One car stood out from the rest in Sami's eyesight, not just due to the fact that it was positioned in front of the school. It was due to the vibe that zipped off from the car, into Sami's heart. As the windows pulled down, Glenn spoke once again " Sami, this is my girlfriend Barbie, Barbie this is my brother Sami." The blond women gave her hand out towards Sami, as he took it.

Shimmering with a smile Barbie, scooted into the passenger seat. " Get on in, Samuel." Sami scratched his head in confusion, but got into the car nonetheless. As the car's movement lunged forward, Glenn was about to speak once again but he had heard the vibration of Sami's phone. Sami hadn't answered, afraid and nervous." Well Samuel, who is that?" Sami had once again gulped, Glenn could sense the nervous tension "I am your brother, your only brother. You can trust me." Sighing in content, Sami pulled out his phone to see a long message from Brie;

 _Sami look I am sorry, I don't know how else to start this off. What you did in class was truly terrifying. I have never seen such a monstrous amount of aggression and anger._

Sami glanced up, to notice that the car was parked. Looking out the window, Sami noticed they were at a local gas station and Glenn was pumping the gas. Barbie once again gave a shimmering smile towards Sami and asked "So are you excited to see your brother?" Sami nodded towards the blond haired women, but he also replied "Do our parents know about this? I am sure Glenn has told you about them and that they-" Barbie nodded softly chuckling.

"Don't worry Glenn would never let them hurt you." Sami mumbled under his breath "If only he knew." Barbie had noticed him, looking down and turned around. So she wouldn't make him feel so forced into conversation.

Sami still had his phone out, but saw another message from Brie;

 _With all of that, that you had said. I don't want to pressure you or anything, but we should talk more. I know you may be thinking, oh why hang with this popular cheerleader. Well that is not exactly what I am, I like to explore nature when I am not cheer leading. The only reason why I am cheer leading in the first place is because of your former best friend. I didn't want to say his name, in case it might get you angered. I hope you aren't grounded or something like that. Because you're an amazing person, even if you don't think so._

Sami's mind wandered until he felt the landing of something on his lap, seeing it was a bag of "Lays" Sami saw a smiling Glenn, the smile brought so much joy to Sami. He hadn't seen it in awhile. "Was the message, you received uplifting? If it is not, I will go to this person's house and cause warfare and brimstone of fires-" Barbie caressed the cheek of a now seething Glenn. As Sami laughed softly to himself "Big bro, It's alright it is just...a friend. Plus now I have my favorite chips."

Anger sprinted away from Glenn's mind, as his smile once again returned "Watching you eat those kinds of chips twenty four seven when you were a kid, I would never forget. I am surprised you aren't as chubby as I think you'd be."

Sami pushed the shoulder of Glenn playfully, as the mood of the van lifted above the sky. Driving off, Sami had decided to reply to Brie;

 _Hey Brie, I don't know how you got my number but I don't really mind. You seem like a nice and cool girl. I'm sorry for lashing out on you. That was way beyond what was needed, I just have anger issues and have had troubles with girls in the pasts. Luckily I am not in any sort of trouble. If you'd like to hang out, that sure would be nice. I actually think, I may be free in a couple hours. Meet me at the park if you want to._

Sami thought about typing out the word "Friend" , but he knew he couldn't rush the possibility. Friendships have been a prickle within Sami, he couldn't rush a thing. "What is up with you calling me Samuel?" He asked Glenn, sending the message. "Well it is a complicated story." Sami leaned down on the seat and spoke back "As to how so?" Glenn pondered on his thoughts saying umm repetitively as Sami and Barbie both burst into laughter.

Glenn eventually joined in, as the car burst into a laugh-fest. Pointing at a nearby restaurant, Sami said "I am starving, maybe we should head to that place and get some food." Glenn nodded as they pulled up to the restaurant.

 **So someone and I won't say who, Has convinced me to come back.I wrote this in school which is always fun. No need for welcome back's. I don't expect any.**

 **Nonetheless, I wanted to update this story because it has a deep meaning for me. But what stories do I write, that make me feel no meaning. The answer to that question is none, because all of my stories make me feel some sort of way.**

 **Gosh, I keep going off track. I am sorry for that, Glenn & Barbie are Kane & Kelly Kelly in case you needed that cleared up. Yes, I ship them. Don't ask why I made Kane, Sami's brother. Because I honestly just think it is a good combo, that is it.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Sami reuniting with Glenn, Brie and Sami having short text conversations, the gas station and chips. I just love Brami (Aka Brie & Sami, if you didn't know that was their ship name. Now you do)I have thought about a lot of story ideas and will be listing them in my randomness book, so you all should check that out when I publish that part. Thank you for those who haven't unfollowed me, and for those who won't hate on me for coming back earlier then expected.**


	5. Chapter Three-Texting Moments

"Yum, that was pretty delicious." Barbie said rubbing her full stomach. Glenn just smirked and replied back "I have had better before." Barbie then blushed, pushing Glenn's shoulder softly as Sami covered his ears and made a disgusting look come upon his face.

Laughing Glenn led the way to the car, unlocking it. He held Barbies door open for her, as she thanked him and then gave him a cheek kiss getting in. Glenn made sure everyone was seated, as he started to drive off. "So, where are we going now Glenn?" Glenn responded to Sami's question "Well I can tell you one place we aren't going..."The car fell into silence. Breaking the silence, Sami had said " Well this friend of mine wants to meet at the park in about two hours."

Raising his eyebrows, Glenn looked into the drivers mirror back at Sami and then wiggled his eyebrows. Slight blush came onto Sami's cheeks as he kicked Glenns seat from behind " I swear it is just a friend." Both Glenn and Barbie laughed softly as Glenn Said " I believe you little bro, We will drop you off thirty minutes before she arrives. Just text her, to let her know. Nodding, Sami pulled out his phone and messaged Brie.

Sitting on the couch, relaxing from the homework session that she had just finished, Brie felt her phone ding. She pulled out her phone, seeing that she had received a message from Sami. A brightening smile rushed onto the face of Brie, a part of her always had a softening spot to Sami. She just never showed the side as often as maybe she should've, That thought saddened Brie for a second, but she read Sami's message as her thoughts fulfilled into happiness once again;

 _Hey Brie, I just wanted to let you know that I will be thirty minutes early at the park. I just want to make sure I have everything settled correctly._

 _So you remember the time that I asked for you to be there?_

 _I do actually, even though I disclose my memory as short often. It does last long._

 _Come on Sami, don't be so hard on yourself._

 _Brie, Do you know how a human lives?_

 _Well yeah, of course I do. I don't think I would be this far in life without knowing that._

 _Dang, That is quite sassy. Nonetheless, I live by knowing my flaws. If I didn't know my faults, I'd be deep within the darkness._

 _Why are you being so cryptic all of a sudden?_

 _Oops, sorry I am not trying to be cryptic. I am just with my brother right now._

 _YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!_

 _Well yeah, I just haven't told anyone about it._

 _What about your friends?_

 _Brie you know I have no friends, they all have betrayed me. I sit alone at lunch, I am alone._

 _You're not alone though Sami._

 _How so?  
Because you have me._

 _You're just one person._

 _One person that cares a damn lot about you._

 _Brie you barely know me, as I said in class You don't want to and shouldn't._

 _Then explain that to me Sami, why shouldn't I want to?_

 _It is a long story._

 _I have time, I just finished my homework anyways._

 _Oh shit, I forgot I had homework._

 _Sami you just cursed!_

 _Oh, I am sorry. Does that bother you?_

 _No not at all, I just wouldn't think you are a person that swears._

 _Well you're finding out some little thing about me._

 _I think I want to know everything about you._

 _Well then, I think not._

 _Why are you so stubborn._

 _Why are you so cu_

 _What is that?  
What is what?_

 _You didn't finish that sentence, you said "Why are you so cu" How were you going to finish that?_

 _Well umm, I was going to say, why are you so cunning?_

 _What am I cunning about?_

 _Stuff, you know?_

 _What type of stuff?_

 _Interesting stuff._

 _What type of interesting stuff?_

 _Why are you asking so many questions?_

 _I said I wanted to know all about you, didn't I?_

 _Well if you want to know everything about me, then I want to know everything about you._

 _Okay, well try me._

 _Why did you break up with Bryan?  
Well I guess I would have to answer this sooner or later. Bryan was the only guy, that I ever dated. Before this one guy that I dated, basically moved away. Without saying goodbye. I was young and foolish and still am foolish at times. I got a bear claw tattoo after him. Bryan just seemed out from everyone, he didn't want me for my looks but for my personality. That is what I thought, until one day in Freshman year. He tried to desperately get into my pants, day by day. I didn't want to lose myself that early. So I told him, if we were to continue dating he would have to stop trying to get in my pants and wait. He just laughed at it, but he knew I was serious when he tried yet again the next day and I just slapped him..He tried slapping me back, but luckily my sister walked in and actually helped me for once. Since then, I have just tried to separate myself from him._

 _Whoa, that is a long and interesting story. I am surprised that your sister actually helped you. No offense to your sister._

 _I don't really mind if it upsets my sister, she deserves the hate she gets._

 _I feel with you there, I have the same amount of hate passion for Kevin. Well I have to do some things with my brother. I will see you at the park._

 _See ya at the park Sami!_

 **This third chapter down, what did you all think of this? Two people have commented on my last chapter and I felt motivated to write more. Sorry if you didn't like the long text messages that lasted the majority of the chapter. But I liked it, Sami almost called Brie cute and that gave me the feels for Brami. If you have any questions are comments. Just feel free to put them in the comments(Duh, Why am I even saying that?)Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this update and look forward to more. The next chapter will take place at the park and a lot and I mean a lot of events will transpire.**


End file.
